


Sous le maquillage

by Diri



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reprises de quelques scènes de la série</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sous le maquillage

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est dédiée à ma meilleure amie, qui m'a fait découvrir cette série et tant d'autres. En espérant ne pas la décevoir.

Simon avait dit qu'il le ferait. Il avait aussi dit qu'il ne mentait pas. Alors, dans cette salle de bain, il devait être entrain de le faire mais quelques part dans son ventre, Kieren ressentait plus d'appréhension que d'impatience. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de le voir sortir ainsi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir autre chose que Simon, de trouver une image de ce qu'il avait été avant, avant même qu'il ne le rencontre. Si Simon ne s'était pas relevé, s'il n'avait pas creusé à travers son cercueil et la terre au-dessus ... Ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. Pourtant il lui avait demandé de réendosser ce rôle-là, pour mettre ses parents à l'aise lors du repas mais pas uniquement. C'était aussi des plus égoïstes ... Il voulait le voir ainsi, le voir se perdre et se retrouver en même temps, il voulait le voir faible, aussi faible que lui et si fort derrière son masque, il voulait le voir ... s'abandonner à lui. Oui, c'était égoïste. Simplement et purement égoïste. Pourtant, alors qu'il lui demandait s'il en avait encore pour longtemps, il n'avait qu'une envie : que Simon lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Qu'il refuse de tomber aussi bas. Qu'il refuse et qu'il exige de-lui qu'il retire son masque, qu'il devienne lui-même.

Simon, de l'autre côté de la porte observait son reflet. Il avait tant changé depuis qu'il avait appliqué ce masque pour la dernière fois. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, mais les souvenirs affluaient.

_Les mots contiennent des mensonges ... Les mots et les silences. Simon avait été naïf ou peut-être que ce bon docteur n'y pouvait rien dans le fond ? Devant un miroir, une boite de maquillage à la main, Simon comprit que le mensonge n'était pas que dans les mots. Les situations toutes entières pouvaient être des mensonges. Des mensonges qui s'entrechoquaient les uns aux autres. Simon appliqua une couche supplémentaire, insistant sur le côté de ses joues et il eut soudain l’impression que la vérité n’existait pas. Elle n’était qu’une utopie, offerte aux enfants et aux naïfs, pour les rassurer le soir, quand il faisait sombre et que tout semblait devenir menaçant. Alors, on leur faisait croire que la vérité était l’objet, une fois éclairé et non pas ce qu’il était vraiment. Un objet sombre, soudain inconnu car jamais exploré. Il attendit le dernier instant pour cacher la couleur étrange de ses yeux. Il fut satisfait de ne pas voir apparaître l'empreinte de ses doigts dans la couche de produit qui masquait son véritable visage. Néanmoins, dans le miroir, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il voyait la patine et le manque de nuance dans le maquillage. Qui aurait pu croire que la couleur d’une peau soit si peu unie … Des yeux d'une couleur quasiment standard où il ne trouvait ni tâche, ni nuance, ni quoique ce soit qui aurait pu faire de ces yeux, ses yeux. Il déglutit et se rassit. On ne lui avait pas permis de porter ses propres vêtements, il se sentait comme un détenu de l'une de ces immenses prisons, se rendant au parloir pour quelques minutes, quelques heures. Le docteur avait promis ... Ses parents ne devaient pas le voir dans cet état. Il se leva et avança au travers des couloirs, renforçant son mal-être. Il avait l'impression que le bâtiment tout entier était en train de le recracher, de le vomir, ... Il se sentait sale. Immonde. Bien davantage que le jour où il s’était vu pour la première fois dans un miroir. Devoir assumer ce masque était pire que tout._

_Il avança encore, simplement parce que faire demi-tour n'était pas permit. Aucun libre arbitre n'était autorisé, seulement faire preuve de bonne volonté ou pas. Simon n'avait jamais essayé de se battre, il vit les différentes tables ou des personnes comme lui, déguisées, parlaient à leurs proches et il y avait cette table où un homme seul attendait encore. Cet homme, un peu gras, un peu avachi, un peu triste et éteint, c'était son père. Il s'assit face à lui et tenta de sourire. Maladroitement._

_\- Bonjour, Papa._

Il revient au présent alors qu’il se souvenait si bien du regard de son père qui scrutait son visage mal maquillé. Avec un soupçon d'incompréhension et un voile de neutralité. Son père ne voulait pas montrer d'émotion. Il voulait accrocher son masque du regard et n'avoir plus que lui. Plus que cette couche ressemblant à ce qu'avait été son fils, avant. Il se fixa de nouveau dans le miroir, impossible de faire illusion s'il ne parvenait pas à se mentir à lui-même. Il se sentait si différent ... de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'était pas ce mec maquillé portant des lentilles pour mieux se dissimuler. Il n'était pas ça.

Il ne voulait pas montrer ça à Kieren, même si l'idée venait de lui. Il ne se sentait pas en colère pour autant. Non, la colère ... Elle ne bouillonnait pas en lui. Il devait se montrer courageux et ouvrir la porte. Il avait refusé que Kieren observe sa transformation. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, perdu dans les souvenirs. Oh ... Il se souvenait.

_Il se souvenait de ce doigt accusateur qui rayait le masque de Kieren en le raillant. Lui rappelant à quel point cette idée, ce camouflage était inutile. Les vivants voulaient le leur faire porter, pour que leurs petits coeurs ne battent plus la chamade en voyant leur peau trop blanche et ils s'en servaient pour se sentir supérieur. Ils n'étaient que des ersatz d'humains, tentant de s'en rapprocher, laborieusement et à quelques pas de la normalité, on les chassait à coup de pied. Kieren en avait fait douloureusement les frais. Ce jour-là, la colère avait envie ses veines, elle l'avait réchauffé et il avait eu envie, presque douloureusement, d'être le monstre qu'ils craignaient. Kieren avait fui. Que fuyait-il ? Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il le fuyait lui, lui et sa peau, lui et ses yeux, lui et sa mort dont il n'avait pas honte. Pourtant, tout était partit d'un regard et d’une phrase._

_\- Couvrez-vous, ou dégagez d'ici, putain de pourritures._

_C'était Gary qui avait prononcé ces mots, comme autant d'attaque. Couvrez-vous ou plutôt, devenez vivant ! Ou partez ... partez ... C'était si ridicule qu'il avait haussé les sourcils, le regard perdu dans les yeux de Kieren, recouvert, caché, envahit par une couleur qui n'était plus la sienne. Il avait accroché son regard, pour voir sa réaction. Il leur demandait de partir à demi-mot, leurs reprochaient d'être eux-mêmes, ... comment allait-il réagir aux insultes ?_

_\- D'accord, Gary, sors d'ici._

_D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, d'accord ... cela résonnait en lui, depuis ... d'accord, d'accord ... Un ton si calme, si simple, si résolu. D'accord ... Oh, il l'avait aimé à cet instant. L'instant d'après, Gary se moquait de lui. Un pourri recouvert d'une couche de fond de teint._

_\- Je ne reçois aucun ordre d'un mec qui porte du maquillage._

_Et ce doigt, ce doigt qu'il avait envie de briser, ce doigt qui n'avait pas le droit de révéler la blancheur de Kieren. La jalousie l'avait étreint, si soudainement, qu'il avait eu envie de se lever. Mais cet homme, Kieren, il l'avait senti fort et il voulait, il voulait tant le voir fort. Kieren avait repoussé l'homme. L'instant d'après, il le protégeait. Ses yeux, perdus dans les siens. Il le protégerait toujours._

S'il n'avait pas porté ce maudit maquillage, ce souvenir serait l'un des meilleurs. Mais il était toujours important, car le maquillage n'avait rien changé à ce qu'était Kieren. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il en serait de même pour lui.

Il se demanda qui il était, à présent, sous ce masque trop étroit. Il n'était pas l'un de ces mecs maquillés qui se laissait malmener pour éviter de faire peur. Il n'avait pas le courage de Kieren. Il n'était pas l'une de ces victimes qui semblent si désolée de ne plus être totalement mortes. Il n'était pas non plus un provocateur, capable d'assumer ses idées et de les cracher à la gueule du monde. Pas ainsi. Il n'était pas un vivant. Il n'était pas plus un PDS. Il était le douzième prophète. Quelques parts. A moins que ça ne se soit échappé entre ses doigts. Il était ... amoureux. Il ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que tout irait bien, mais Kieren l'attendait et ils marcheraient ensemble.


	2. Masque de chair

Jem s'était assise à la table familiale. Elle avait ramené Gary avec elle. Elle adorait Gary, et peut-être même un peu plus que cela. Il lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seulement cette petite fille qui se faisait dessus au rythme de ses cauchemars. Avec lui, elle redressait la tête. Ses épaules redevenaient fortes et elle oubliait les hontes, aussi contraires que complémentaires, qui la tiraillaient. Elle avait tué des gens. Elle avait été fière de cela. Puis ces gens, ces monstres, ces dangers pour l’humanité, étaient redevenus des sœurs, des frères, des pères, des mères, des enfants, ... Des personnes aimaient. Des personnes pleuraient par leurs proches. Alors, de héros, elle était devenue assassin, meurtrière, arracheuse d'espoir, ... une vulgaire tueuse. Les circonstances l’avaient amené à tuer et à aimer cela. A présent, elle se sentait si faible, si horrible, si monstrueuse. Elle aurait presque préféré qu’on la conduise directement au pilori pour qu’elle puisse hurler son désarroi. A la place, elle devait faire face à elle-même. Dans ces moments, elle prenait le fond de teint de son frère et l'appliquait sur son visage. Elle se rêvait morte, se cachant aux yeux du monde et se réinventant. Elle était celle qu'elle voulait être. Elle aussi devrait avoir le droit à une seconde vie. Non ? Faute de mieux, elle voulait Gary et les souvenirs qu’il véhiculait, de quand elle était forte, puissante et aimée pour cela.

Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, elle ne pouvait pas être celle qu'elle prétendait être auprès de Gary. Elle voulait être la sœur de Kieren. Elle ne voulait pas du regard froid de cet inconnu, de ce pourri sur elle, si terriblement accusateur. Cet homme à l’air si sombre prit la parole et dit :

_\- Doit-on la jouer cool, pendant qu'on est là ?_

Elle avait senti ses entrailles se liquéfier et avait levé les yeux sur celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Simon, l'ami de Kieren. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait Gary, il semblait le connaître.

_\- Pas de problème cette fois, mon pote._

L'impression était confirmée et ses entrailles, liquides, se gelaient lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir tous ses rôles, en même temps et son masque se fendillait contre sa volonté. Elle ne pouvait pas cracher sur son frère, sur son ami, à la table de ses parents, simplement pour pouvoir se regarder dans une glace à côté de cet homme qu'elle appréciait tant.

Elle se mit soudain à espérer que le repas reste calme. Agréable. Tranquille. Puis elle ferait en sorte de l'oublier, tout simplement. Elle vola un peu de nourriture dans l'assiette de Gary, le recentrant sur elle pour tenter d'éviter les problèmes. Kieren, de son côté, lança une conversation avec leur mère. A eux deux, ils allaient y arriver. L’espoir était à peine formulé mentalement que tout dérapa ... Gary, sourd à ses efforts, expliqua que des personnes avaient fait le sacrifice de leurs vies, s'étaient battues, ... il rappela à Sue, que sa propre fille avait été héroïque dans cette guerre et que ses exploits ne devaient pas être oublié. Jem sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une fierté toute particulière, de cette fierté qu'elle aimait ressentir auprès de lui. Sue tenta de minimiser les choses, elle ne voulait pas imaginer sa petite fille, les mains couvertes de sang, en première ligne ... Elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer, le canon de Jemima tendu vers des personnes ... vers des personnes comme Kieren. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer combien de fois sa fille avait failli tuer son frère. Se serait-elle arrêter à temps ? Mais Gary raconta, comme s’il racontait une bonne blague, arrachant un premier rire à Jem. Un second. Puis, Steve, si effacé, qui avait si longtemps caché ses émotions et ses pensées et qui à présent, tentait de se révéler, de dire les choses ... essaya de faire taire Gary, gentiment mais sans succès.

De l'autre côté de la table, Simon et Kieren arborait le même air, impénétrable. Le mot 'enragé' sortit, provoquant un élan d'inquiétude dans le cœur de Sue. Elle était une mère. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, ni pour son fils, ni pour sa fille. Cette conversation ne devait pas se faire en présence de ses deux enfants.

_\- Tu t'es surpassée, Sue._

La phrase avait été prononcée presque joyeusement, par un père qui ne maîtrisait rien, mais qui essayait, tellement. Elle lui fit un sourire, lui transmettant tout son désarroi alors que Gary continuait de raconter comment ils tuaient, comment ils se cachaient, comment ils survivaient, ... en face de Kieren. Elle attendait le moment où tout allait exploser, sans aucun contrôle sur les choses. Steve tenta de nouveau d’engager une autre conversation.

_\- Qui d'autre pense que maman s'est surpassée ?_

Personne ne réagit, car tous savaient à quel point ses tentatives étaient vaines. Rien ne ferait taire Gary. Il aimait se pavaner face aux _pourris_. Il cria "Boom" et Kieren sursauta. Jem ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été elle mais Gary qui l'avait retrouvé, dans le centre commercial. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le tuer, lui. Alors qu'elle était le héros de l'histoire de Gary. C'était elle qui avait tiré, qui avait provoqué le "Boom" et la mort, définitive de tant de … de quoi ? De personnes ? De zombie ? De partiellement décédé ? Kieren avait les doigts dans la tête de son amie ! Il la mangeait ! Il la mangeait et elle, elle n’avait pas tiré. Comment être fière de cela ?

_\- Tout le monde prend des poireaux à la crème ?_

Jem se faisait de plus en plus petite, de plus en plus triste, mais Gary ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Il ne cherchait plus à la glorifier. Est-ce que ça avait été seulement le but à un seul instant ? Elle commençait à en douter. Elle leva un regard timide en face d'elle et vit l'air de Simon. Il était froid et furieux en même temps. Sa bouche était tordue en un sourire, à l'envers. Elle n’y trouva pas ce qu’elle pouvait y cherchait. Elle y vit de la colère, mais rien qui n’était dirigée vers elle. Ne devrait-il pas la haïr ?

Gary prit le temps de finir son histoire et les parents échangèrent un regard inquiet, presque paniqués. Kieren ou son ami, risquaient de répliquer et ils ne savaient quoi faire pour empêcher cela. Sue eut l’espoir que son fils se taise, mais qu'attendre de ce Simon ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il avait l’air aimable à cet instant. Pourtant, c'est Kieren qui parlait et Simon qui lui demandait de ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu-là.

Elle ne pouvait que rester là, immobile, à tenter de tordre son visage dans un masque impassible alors que son fils, son enfant, si doux, racontait comment il était sorti de la terre, comme il avait tué, mangé des personnes, ... Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes et peut-être y parvient-elle, mais la bulle de mensonges qu'elle s'était créé de toute pièce éclatait malgré tous ces efforts pour la contenir.

Elle l'entendait expliquer à quel point tout de sa vie avait été de la peur et à quel point, il est mieux à présent. Son cœur se serra un peu plus alors qu’elle se demandait à quoi avait ressemblé la vie de son garçon. Enfin, rien ne devrait être pire qu'être atteint de ce syndrome de décès partiel, non ? Pourtant, il affrontait cette non-vie, alors qu’il s’était suicidé.

Jem le regardait, elle aussi, mais elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Parfois, elle voudrait être morte et calme, elle aussi. Ne plus avoir peur, ne plus tirer son visage pour se forcer à sourire, à rester neutre ou à pleurer. Elle voudrait ... ce qu'il décrivait avec tant de brio. Pourtant, face à elle, il portait des couches de maquillages cachant tout ce qu'il était.

_\- Ca suffit ! Tu m'entends ?_

Kieren regarda son père. Son père qu'il aimait tant et à cet instant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voudrait voir. Il ne voyait pas un père, il voyait un vivant. Quelqu'un qui n’était que vivant. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la barrière, dans son monde à lui ... Il craqua, cria, cracha toute sa colère refoulée puis finit par partir finalement. Abandonnant derrière lui, une mère avec les yeux pleins de larmes, un père à l'air incrédule totalement perdu et une sœur ... Sa petite sœur, si triste, si éteinte qu'elle ne trouvait plus de réconfort nul part.

Il ne voulait plus les voir. Ou pas pour l'instant. Il ne voulait plus voir leurs visages, aussi figés que le sien, aussi dissimulé et quand ses yeux se posaient sur le maquillage de Simon, la colère l'étreignit un peu plus. Est-ce qu'il ressentait, lui, lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi grimé ? Cette idée ne fit que nourrir sa colère et finit par le laisser las. Il ne pouvait arracher les masques des autres. Le seul masque auquel il pouvait toucher, c’était celui qu’il s’était collé sur la peau.


	3. Ce que je suis

Il marchait dans la rue sombre. A la clameur des cris, de la colère et de l'angoisse. Son pas était cadencé, il avançait vers la potence, ni pressé, ni à reculons. Il allait vers la mort et vers la fierté. Il était, lui-même, depuis la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il était redevenu, d'un coup de baguette magique, la baguette d'une mère éplorée, l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois. Droit. Fier. Terriblement accroché à son éthique. Il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il ne voulait plus mentir. Il voulait leur vomir la vérité au visage, leur recracher leur haine et que plus personnes, jamais, n'ose plus crier après cette fille qu'il aimait et qui ne le méritait pas. Il la regarda car elle était là, entrain d'observer tout cela de ses yeux trop clair. Il monta sur l'estrade et arracha le micro à cette femme qui entretenait la haine. Il échangea un regard avec cette autre femme, qui acceptait de jouer pour lui, contre quelques billets, le rôle de la petite amie, attentionnée et aimante. Il allait le faire pour elle aussi, car elle était terriblement humaine et elle ne méritait pas ce lynchage public.

_\- Pourrais-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plaît ?_

Les cris continuaient de retentir et ils couvriraient sans doute la totalité de ses mots. Il redemanda le silence puis se fit une raison, lorsque les cris indignés couvrirent sa voix, de nouveau. Tout au fond, derrière la foule, sur une butte, un peu en hauteur, il y avait Amy. Il ne parlait pas pour elle, mais à cause d'elle et de la voir ainsi, toute puissante, lui redonna tout le courage qui lui manquait.

_\- Je crois qu'il faut arrêter ça. Nous devons arrêter de faire semblant. Vous pouvez prétendre longtemps, et vous êtes à nouveau coincé avec vous. Ce que j'essaie d'expliquer est que ... si l'idée que vous étiez une personne pure, cela rend juste les choses encore plus difficile. Cela vous déçoit. Les gens ne sont pas purs. Nous ne sommes pas bons, pas plus qu'ils sont mauvais ou inhumains. Peut-être que nous prétendons qu'ils sont mauvais car nous voulons être bons. Mais si nous pouvions nous accepter et vivre avec qui nous sommes vraiment et nous, alors peut-être ..._

Elle riait, elle avait l'air si joyeuse, si heureuse. Il s'embrouillait, tous ces gens criaient, protestaient et elle était si belle. Il la dévorait des yeux.

_\- Peut-être que nous pourrions accepter et avec et ... aimer._

Il prononça le dernier mot avec toute la lassitude du monde. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard et apprendre que tout ce qui faisait qu'il était vivant la dégoutait. Il les regarda, hurlant, crachant, dégoulinant de haine puis croisa le regard de leur porte-parole, railleur.

_\- Oublie ça._ murmura-t-il avant d'aller prendre place à côté des autres personnes, des autres humains, prêt à se faire lyncher.

Dans son dos, Jem le regardait. Ces mots avaient remués durement des choses en elle. Elle avait du mal à se remettre du coup d'éclat de son frère, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'elle avait été. Elle avait toujours besoin de faire la paix avec elle-même mais elle en était incapable. Alors elle était ici, à revendiquer un statut de guerrière et à conduire des personnes sur la place publique comme l'on conduit des animaux à l'abattoir. Elle avait envie de partir. D'aller retrouver son frère, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui demander pardon et de lui expliquer qu'à l’époque, ils ne savaient pas qu'un traitement serait possible un jour.

Gary alla les prendre en photos et elle, elle resta figée au milieu des cris. Elle les recevait comme s'ils étaient pour elle. Comme s'ils étaient pour Kieren. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle avait envie de fuir et au fond, loin de cette débâcle, elle la vit. Amy dans un grand manteau orange. Elle l'avait détesté pour apprécier son frère _comme il était_. Elle l'avait détesté pour refuser de porter un masque comme tout le monde. Elle avait eu envie de lui hurler au visage. Elle s'était tu. Aujourd'hui, cette femme qui était désespérément plus vivante qu'elle, fut sa bouée. Sa dernière attache à la réalité. Si elle avait été sur la butte en sa compagnie ... Elle aurait trouvé toute cette scène si triste et immorale.

Jem ne fit pas preuve de courage, de témérité ou d’audace, elle reste là, à faire ce qu’on lui demandait. Amy continua à regarder et Phillip, le seul à être réellement courageux revendiqua sa place de _porc nécrophile_.

Ce n’était pas le seul, ce soir-là, à décider d’endosser la place qui lui revenait, alors qu’il était tellement plus simple de rester immobile, figé. Simon observait Kieren. Il émanait de lui une colère froide, très proche de la tranquillité absolue. Beaucoup de choses n’avaient plus la moindre importance à ses yeux … Il n’avait plus peur du regard de ses parents, de celui de Jem ou même de Gary. Il ne serait plus ce genre de personnes, à accepter silencieusement les choses. Il ne pouvait plus l’être. C’était trop douloureux. Trop différent de ce qu’il était réellement au fond. Il passa un coton sur sa peau, lentement, et le maquillage s’étala. Il recommença, plusieurs fois, pour nettoyer sa peau. Il se fixait dans le miroir, refusant de baisser les yeux alors qu’il sentait le regard de Simon sur lui, un Simon à la peau trop foncée, trop colorée, trop différente de ce qu’il était réellement… Kieren continua, sa lente transformation, comme un papillon sortant de son cocon, il se libéra de son carcan et s’observa. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n’était pas triste. Seulement, profondément soulagé.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, il ne se cacha pas. Il sortit un coton supplémentaire et tendit la main vers la joue de Simon. Il balaya lentement, précautionneusement, toute trace de mensonges, puis il embrassa cette peau qu’il savait froide. Il savoura ce baiser et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il était bien. La vie lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus simple et pourtant l’affronter n’en serait que plus difficile. Il le savait et pourtant, il n’avait pas peur. La peur avait disparu à sa mort et maintenant qu’il la revendiquait … Il ne pouvait se permettre de s’inquiéter. Il sentit Simon refermer un peu plus son étreinte et il se dit qu’il resterait bien une petite éternité entre ses bras.

Il avait le temps … Il avait tout le temps du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous nous séparons sur ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !


End file.
